As computers have grown increasingly important in today's society, various industries have increasingly adopted computer controlled systems for more efficient and effective control and monitoring of equipment. Industries using automatic welding have increasingly used computer controlled equipment.
Industries involved with automatic welding have turned to computer controlled machinery to increase the efficiency of assembly lines. One common operation on an assembly line is the welding together of components. The welding operation is often performed automatically by a computer-controlled welding device. Often, a determination of proper operation of the welding device is performed manually by inspecting welds after they are performed. For example, a pry test may be used to determine a bad weld that has not properly joined two elements. However, manual inspection can be undesirable as many bad welds can be created before a problem is detected.